


Just Tea

by TMCL_247



Series: Shoot family stories [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea is just tea isn't it? This story looks at Gen's back story and answers the question of what was with the Tea in fanfic If I should forget you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seed

 

 

_Present day, Russia:_

 

Sitting in a dank and dingy room, cramped and overcrowded by women, the prisoners of penal colony No 13 were busy sewing together uniforms as several guards watched over them in detail. No personal belongings, no breaks, no sleep and working long hours, these women were beyond breaking point. Allowed to wash only once a week, and every morning work started at 7am, it was a strict and harsh environment to be stuck in, day after day after day, for years.

 

A bell rings, and the women gradually stop what they're doing and get up, slowly. On top of the dire conditions, the monotonous and tedious work was sapping every last ounce of hope and energy out of them, as the women trudge to the dining hall.

 

_Sirens_

 

A fight breaks out within the hall, disrupting the queue of prisoners still waiting to collect their food from the servers. Trays clatter to the ground as some are caught in the crossfire as groups of women start to fight, scratching eyes, pulling hair, punching, kicking, wrestling and throwing each other across the table tops.

 

Chaos as the guards watch on from behind the bars and security doors, waiting for back up before entering the now dangerous area. The back up guards who were in the other room suiting up with knife proof vests, batons, pepper stray, tasers, shields, helmets, gloves.....

 

Meanwhile the fighting becomes more violent as knives are now being used, injuries starting to become lethal. By this point everyone who was not involved tried to move as far into the corners of the dining hall as they could, trying to stay clear of the now apparent gang territory war. Those who were involved were now looking for any weapon or item to protect themselves, forks, knives the metal trays from which they were served their meals as the violence continues to escalate.

 

A red flashing light continues to circle with the rattling sirens in the background, and a final warning is given over the speaker system. It's ignored, the sound drowned out by the heavy clattering and arguing from the fights.  Too engrossed in their own anger, the fighting doesn't relent, and so the security doors are finally opened.  Heavily armed and protected, some of the guards step through the security door, stopping just on the other side and form a line. Not holding back, they line up into two rows and cock their guns, firing into the crowd.

 

 

Screams vibrate through the hall as many are hit by the rubber bullets. Hearing the reload, some dive for what little cover they had under tables or behind each other as another round of bullets are fired, sending many more to the ground screaming in both pain and horror of the situation. No one was spared, not even those who weren't fighting.

 

As the two rows of guards stand and move aside, the other guards rush further into the hall, batons to the ready, and continue by beating any prisoner still daring to resist.  Even those who tried to just simply stand back up, still in shock, they were also promptly knocked back to the ground. The policy was zero tolerance. And this was what was executed.

 

 

 

 

As the fighting is finally under control,  the guards having hauled away the trouble makers, the rest of the on looking prisoners are lined up in single file and marched back to their cell block. An undignified end to an undignified fight.

 

What was left behind were a handful of guards standing over a few fatally injured prisoners, unmoving, surrounded by up turned tables, thrown food, torn clothes, home made knives and blood staining the floor.

 

… _..._

 

_Meanwhile, back in NYC:_

 

Slumped heavily on the floor and inhaling short puffs of air, her head spinning, Root feels the dulling shots of pain in the back of her head as her throat constricts her. Her stomach agreeing as she feels another wave of nausea hitting her.

 

“Ugh.....” As Root continues to feel sorry for herself, her heavy limbs now also winning as she feels every last ounce of energy draining from her. Even the cold tiles of the bathroom floor was sending goosebumps along her legs. It was beginning to get too cold, but Root's legs would not move, no matter how she willed them. Closing her eyes, hoping at least the nausea would subside, Root doesn't realise she had fallen asleep until she feels a hand on the back of her neck.

 

Leaning forward and into a crouching Shaw, Root wraps her arms around Shaw's waist, humming as she did so, finding warmth and comfort in Shaw's body heat. Legs still not moving, Root rests her head on Shaw's chest, listening to her strong and steady heart beat, it was soothing.

 

Shaw's brows furrow as she watches Root circle her arms around her waist, head now leaning against her chest. Letting out a heavy sign, Shaw curls her arm around Root's head, allowing Root to seek momentary rest bite... But as time passes, Shaw's own legs start to go numb while her bare shoulders freeze. Continuing to rub Root's back, “come on,” Shaw encourages as she squeezes Root's shoulder a little harder, “it's cold in here.”

 

Shaw feels Root's head nod on her chest, and Shaw helps her to stand. Only when they do, Root faints briefly, crashing heavily into Shaw before regaining herself a few seconds later.

 

Seeing Root's eyes flicker open again, and smiling weakly at her, Shaw braces herself as she scoops Root into her arms and carries her back out into their bedroom.

 

“Off, Bear” as Shaw shoos Bear off their bed, having claimed Root's vacancy when she left it. Bear jumps off just in time as Shaw reaches the bed, and scurries away.

 

Finishing tucking Root back into the bed, Shaw watches Root, stroking her cheek gently until she finally falls asleep again. Watching Root for a little moment longer, Shaw tip toes to the window and draws the blinds as the darkness of the night has now fully taken over the sky, and exits the bedroom.

 

…..

 

Gen sits on her bed, legs crossed, laptop open and emitting tunes to her wireless headphones placed over her ears. Bear having wandered into the room, now stands on the side of the bed, watching as Gen is looking down onto a sheet of paper. Tilting his head, Gen doesn't move, and so Bear instead hops up onto the bed and lays down beside her, resting.

 

 _'Assignment, the ordinary.....'_ Gen continues to contemplate, concentrating hard on the piece of paper, how was she was going to fulfil her latest assignment?... After a moment longer, and still coming up with nothing, Gen takes the headphones off her head, drops the paper and leaps off of the bed and out her room, clearly frustrated.

 

Bear lifts his head momentarily to see where Gen was going, but then promptly drops it again, dropping it back onto his front paws as he continues to snooze.

 

Walking to the kitchen and turning on the tap, _splash_ , Gen leaves the cold water running, letting it rinse.  After grabbing a tall glass from the cupboard, Gen fills it up and _squeak_ , the tap is closed shut again. The coolness of the water soothes as it drifts down her throat, drinking it as she turns around and abruptly stops....  

Looking out through the patio doors and onto the balcony, Gen raises an eyebrow in surprise. Now having stopped drinking, Gen places her glass quickly down onto the breakfast bar and walks to the patio door archway. Standing on the archway, Gen peeks her head out onto the balcony and smudges the glass door as she places her palm and fingers onto it to balance herself. Startling Shaw, “whatcha doing?” Gen asks curiously as she continues to watch Shaw finish planting seeds into the compost and starting to water the flower planter.

 

Suddenly hearing Gen's voice, Shaw closes her eyes momentarily to regain herself, spilling some of the water from the cannister on herself and the floor. Opening her eyes again Shaw sees Gen's grin.

 

“You know, for a spy you're not very alert! You've lost your touch, grandma” Gen teases further.

 

Just then Root had wandered into the living room, having woken up again from her series of broken rest, and goes to lean on the breakfast bar.

 

Now holding the water cannister to her chest, Shaw walks towards Gen with a fake smile as Gen meets her half way by walking out onto the balcony and peering at the planter, “what's in the... Aaaah!” As Shaw throws the remainder of the cold water onto Gen, and laughs. Gen turns and glares at Shaw, and Shaw soon matches the glare, _'bring.  It.  Kid'_ as they both continue to stare and challenge each other, unflinching.

 

 

 

Watching for a few seconds longer, Root shakes her head and decides to break their stalemate, “who's up for ice cream?” She calls out towards the balcony while walking towards the freezer. With that Gen, Shaw _and_ Bear come running as Root continues to take the tub of ice cream out of the freezer.

 

 

 

 


	2. Flower

 

_BANG BANG BANG...._

 

Shaw opens an eye, and moves her head slightly. Hearing nothing she closes her eye again and drops her head back on the pillow.

 

_BANG BANG BANG...._

 

 

Root groans as she flips over onto her side, her good ear now smothered by the pillow and effectively blocking out the sound.

 

 

_BANG BANG BANG...._

 

 

Shaw sits up, eyes still closed, heading pointing towards her bedroom door. The front door seemed too far away as she groans at the noise, again.

 

_Buzz.... Buzz.... Buzz...._

 

A second groan from Shaw as a second noise adds to the mix, _'great, now the phone too!'_

 

 

_BANG BANG BANG...._

 

 

Blearily eyed, Shaw hops down the hallway, jumping along the cold wooden floor while also trying to pull on her light jumper top, her phone in her hand, _'who could possibly be calling at this time in the morning?!'_ She looks at her phone just as she opens the door _'Finch......'_

 

 

_BANG BANG..._

 

With one arm still in the air, Finch is greeted by a dishevelled Shaw staring at him, and he clears his throat, “Ms Shaw.”

 

 

“Finch!!! This had better be good!” Shaw threatens, turning it up to a glare.

 

Grace can't help but chuckle as she moves past Finch to stand in front of Shaw.  Placing two hands on Shaw's upper arms, Grace turns her back round to face her own apartment again. “It is” Grace continues to coax gently as she pushes Shaw back into her own home and simultaneously inviting herself in, “come on.”

 

Finch and the extra person, Shaw hadn't a clue who, follow them in.

 

“Ms Groves,” Finch greets affectionately as he spots Root walking into the living room. Old habits die hard as he continued to call Root and Shaw by their original titles. It would be strange after all, to call Root Mrs Turing, while Shaw Dr, even though officially that would be correct. The other option would be to greet Root as Mrs Shaw, but Finch decided that after having had a limp for so many years, he liked being able to walk normally again, and so stuck with Ms Groves and Ms Shaw despite the changes in their private lives.

 

 

“Finch,” Root greets, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “Grace” as Root meets Grace half way and embraces her.

 

“Hello, my darling, how is the little one?” Grace smiles back in reply, placing a cheeky hand on Root's belly as they share a moment together.

 

Clearing his throat, making Grace snap back into serious mode, Finch continues on with business, “Ms Zhirova?” Finch enquires just as Gen also walks into the living room, still in her bunny slippers and pyjamas.

 

Upon spotting Gen, the stranger's face instantly lights up in a tight smile as she smiles to herself, it was comforting seeing Gen's face.

 

Just then, Bear also barks excitedly and leaps onto Finch, nearly felling the man from the force of the leap, and then trying to lick him vigorously in greeting.

  
Stifling her laugh, “Bear! Zitten, hier!” Shaw instructs as she points to a spot next to her.

 

Bear snaps to Shaw's attention and promptly follows her instruction.

 

Regaining himself, Finch catches his guest and Gen now staring at each other, and steps in, “Ms Zhirova, this is Ms Zara Mutiev....”

 

“Drug vashey materi, kak dela Genrika?”

 

Creasing her forehead, “a friend of my mother's? How?” Gen asks sceptically.

 

With Gen's reply, Root and Shaw also sit up from their seats, the first time that they had both heard or was given news about Gen's mother. Even The Machine had stayed quiet, other than that she was arrested for protesting back in Russia.

 

Exhaling a smile at Gen's voice, but her eyes reflecting only sadness, “one day I found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time as the police were carrying out document checks in Moscow, where I was in at the time. I was told that my documents were incorrect, and that I had to follow them back to the police station to correct them. So I did. I never left the police station that day, and was sent to prison the next day for the next 9 years......” Zara stops, still a little bitter thinking back at her own injustice, the absurdity of it. Shaking her head, and her private thoughts, Zara continues, “I later learnt that the police were searching for those from the suburbs, which as a Chechen, I am... They said we were the trouble makers....” Pausing again, Zara looks towards Gen and smiles slightly, “and that was when I met your mother. I was only twenty years old. I lost nine years of my life for being unlucky. I guess that's luckier than some.....” As Zara's voice trails off again. Recalling the experience was still too raw for Zara Mutiev, but she continued on, a lump in her throat. “It felt like hell there, but your mother taught me hope, and how to survive.” Laughing to herself, “We became what you foreigners call political prisoners. We fought for our rights. She was tough, your mother.”

 

“Was!?” Gen quickly snaps up on it.

 

Zara's smile quickly fades from the reaction, “a fight broke out, only last night,” as Zara looked away. “I was realised from colony 13 only two days ago, so I was not there. But I heard from the others. They say it was a fight between two rival gangs, fighting for power, but.... She fought for us all, better work conditions, basic rights, she was deemed a trouble maker! She was a brave woman, Oksana.”

 

Gen's expression begins to crack as she processes the information, her eyes dropping, her breathing becoming more shallow and hitched, her lips parting and her body drooping.

 

Spotting this, Root stands, and moves away from Shaw and goes to sit next to Gen, grabbing her hand and squeezing it as Gen becomes more panicked.

 

Zara continues on, feeling the urgency from the quick changing mood, “she talked about you, Genrika. We were forbidden to communicate with the outside world, but it never stopped her from thinking about you. She was thankful her father, your grandfather, had taken you to America. For a better life, she would always say, and think how you were, what you would be doing, how you would be. It made her days more bearable,” and Zara hands Gen a box, her mother's remaining possessions.

 

Tears now beginning to run down her face, Gen grabs the box and runs back to her room, the bedroom door closing with a _thud_ as she hides within it while the rest of the group are left just looking at a now empty hallway.

 

Root turns back around and catches Zara's gaze, “it happened so quickly, I'm so sorry” Zara offers with sincerity. “I think Oksana is greatly comforted,” as Zara looks around the group, “knowing how well Genrika is being cared for.”

 

Root nods at Zara's generous words, and then looks to Shaw. Gazing at Root momentarily, and then letting out a heavy sigh, Shaw stands, and then leaves for Gen's room.

 

 

 

Just as Finch parts his lips to speak, “Finch,” Root confirms, “we'll be ok, don't worry.”

 

With that, Finch nods at Root's confirmation and stands too, his cue to leave. With that, Zara and Grace also stand.

 

Root looks to Zara with a small smile of gratitude, “thanks for coming all this way just to....”

 

Shaking her head, “I wanted to,” as Zara pauses, smiling to the ground in thought, “she looks like her mother,” as Zara continues to find comfort in that.

 

 

Nodding at Root, Grace heads towards the front door, prompting Zara to follow.

 

Finch however holds back, and turns to Root, “how are you feeling these last few days?” He almost whispers, gently.

 

“Harry,” Root smiles in reply, “ you don't have to worry, Sameen is already watching over me like a hawk. You _know_ how long it took to persuade her to go back to work?!” She teases with her usual tilt and a smile, but Finch is unmoved as he continues to look at Root sternly.

 

Seeing this, Root drops her playful mood and becomes serious, “I mean it Harry, there's _really_ no need to worry. I'll be ok,” as Root pauses and looks towards Gen's bedroom, “we'll be ok. Besides, you _did_ just move back to New York to keep an eye on us!” Root teases again, leaning in towards Finch, “we're good.”

 

After hearing about Root's miscarriage, then adventure in the jungle, followed by her being unexpectedly pregnant again, Grace had to make the executive decision to move the couple back to New York, at least temporary until the baby was born. Watching Finch pace around the living room floor every day in their Italian Estate every time he thought about Root, or Reese chasing his latest number, it made Grace both dizzy and afraid that a tunnel would be worn into the floor.

 

“Harold,” Grace coaxes, having now moved back into the living room and taking Finch gently by the arm, “honey, they're good, we should leave so they can talk to Gen” and pulls him towards the front door. “Besides, we're only a few blocks away,” as Grace now walks Finch to the front door while looking back at Root, “so if they _do_ need anything, we're right here.”

 

Upon hearing, especially the last sentence, Root nods at Grace, acknowledging that she knew Finch and Grace were there if needed, for anything.

 

Hesitantly, Finch leaves as Root shuts the front door, comforted by the thought that they all still had each other.

 

 

…..

 

 

That evening, Gen retreats to her room early while Root and Shaw watch helplessly on.

 

Lying on her bed, Bear sneaks in to the room to accompany her. Gen never really knew her mother. What little she did remember was at least happy. She was too young to understand why her mother left for work one day and just simply never returned. But it didn't stop Gen from being angry for such a long time. Angry at mama for not returning home. Angry at mama for not being there. Angry at mama for missing out on so much already even though Gen eventually understood why.

 

Then the next thing she knew, she found herself sitting on Dedushka's lap as they flew to New York, never to return. All that anger, the emotions, everything Gen wanted to say, do, dream and think with her mother, was then just buried deep within her, not really surfacing fully again. What remained of her family was a photo of Dedushka with Mama, and the Medal, the Order of Lenin. For years, living with Vadim, she had learnt to be strong, tough, to survive. She had no choice, she had been left alone, fending for herself.

 

Sitting up on her bed, Gen wasn't sure if it was ok to feel... Surprisingly calm, with the news. Did this mean closure, finally, for someone she didn't know? Or was she pretending be be strong, submerging her emotions like she had for so many years? Or maybe it was something else, hope perhaps? After all, Shaw was gone from her life also, followed then by Root, only for the two to return, and look where she was now. Too many unresolved emotions, too many unwanted experiences, Gen didn't know what to think, how to feel.  Was she even feeling, still in shock?

 

Picking up the box again from the bed, the box she had taken from Zara, Gen opens the simple floral lacquer box. Inside there were some photos of Gen with her Mama, a small box of dried rose and camomile flowers, and a book, Firebird. Though Gen realises that had there been anything of value in the box, it would have been taken already. But these simple items _are_ of more value to Gen that any weight in gold.

 

Flicking through the book, Gen drifts in and out of sleep for the next few hours before finally ending with just lying there in the early hours of the morning, staring at the ceiling.  Bear snoring lowly beside her on the floor, in his own dog bed.  Exhaling loudly, Gen kicks off out of the bed, having had enough of just laying there awake, even though she was exhausted.

 

Walking to the kitchen, Gen goes to retrieve the milk. _Thud_ , as the fridge door is closed shut again. Grabbing the glass of milk from the counter top, drinking it, Gen feels the liquid work down her body, making her shudder from the coolness of it. Placing the empty glass back into the sink, of course a teenager would never even think about cleaning it, Gen closes her eyes and stretches her neck and back.

 

Still stiff and tired, Gen turns around intending to retreat back to her room, only she's stopped by the flickering shadows dancing along the living room floor. Having caught her attention, Gen looks up from the floor and through the patio doors to the flower planter sitting out on the balcony. The dim street lights also highlighting the old thin and crooked tree with its spindling branches, waving at her and dancing along with the flower heads in the flower planter. It had only been a couple of weeks, but Gen could now clearly see the white petals surrounding the yellow dot in the middle, ' _camomile....'_

 

With a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting her, Gen runs through the apartment, crawling onto the bed between Root and Shaw and throwing herself onto Shaw, half sobbing half laughing. Startled, Shaw is unsure how to react as she watches, and then catches Gen as she lands on top of her.

 

 

Just laying there letting Gen seek comfort, though bemused, Root also couldn't help but cherish the sight of her two girls, usually both so strong and stubborn, sharing a moment. _This_ moment.

 

 

 


	3. Bloom

 

 

Slowly peeling the now cold towel from Root's forehead, Root stirs. Seeing this, Gen leans further in, “morning, Mom” as she sits on Shaw's side of the bed. Shaw having long since vacated it for her shift.

 

Eyes still closed, not quit able to manage to wake herself due to her fatigue, Root smiles in response instead, not used to seeing Gen's softness. Like Shaw, though Gen's softer side was rare, it only made the moment even sweeter when it surfaced.

 

Spotting the clock on the bedside table, Gen leans in again, “I'm off to class now, I'll see you later,” she whispers, and pecks Root on the cheek, before grabbing the cold face towel and shaking the bed as she jumps off it. On her way to the door, Gen makes a quick stop in the en suite bathroom to throw the face towel into the sink, and then leaves.

 

 _Creak.... Click... Woof...._ As Gen leaves the apartment, and Bear at the front door.

 

Quiet.....

 

 

.....

 

Peeking into their room, Shaw spots Root sleeping soundly. After 72 hours of particularly bad morning sickness, restlessness and news of Gen's mother, it wasn't a surprise Root was fast asleep, even as the sun is only beginning to drop from the horizon outside.

 

Shaw wanders in and to her wardrobe, changing from her professional wear to her usual tank top, and dark jean leggings.

 

After back to back 18 hour shifts herself, Shaw was relieved that her work day was finally over, as she places a hand on the back of her neck and stretches out. Satisfied now that she was in something more comfortable, and tomorrow was a day off, Shaw crawls onto the bed, sitting as she watches Root sleep.

 

Spotting the empty flask and mug on the bedside table, a smile glimmers over Shaw.

Watching for a little while longer, Shaw draws the blankets further up Root's body, tucking her in and kissing her on the head. Fulfilled, Shaw takes the flask and mug, and leaves the room.

 

.....

 

Gen opens the apartment door, returning from her class, and spots Shaw, _snap...._

 

Shaw looks up and spots Gen as she continues to walk from the balcony through the living room towards the kitchen, passing Gen on the way. When Shaw reaches the breakfast bar, she places the flower planter on the table.

 

 _'Of course!!... Why didn't I think of that before?'_ As Gen continues, _snap, snap, snap,_ photos of Shaw, who at this point had stopped what she was doing and was looking at Gen with her usual Shaw stoic face. It wasn't like Gen had not seen Shaw make tea before, what had changed? But Gen was unforthcoming and only continues to snap her photos, only stopping as Shaw continues to stand still, unmoving. Gen lowers her camera with one hand and motions with her other for Shaw to continue what she is doing.

 

Shaw doesn't move, still sceptical of Gen.

 

As they both dance a mini stand off, Gen resorts to pouting until Shaw relents, and continues again.

 

Now plucking the heads of the camomile flowers, Shaw spots Gen smile, again, from behind her camera. _Snap, snap....._ Though faint, it was the first time in days since Finch's visit. Placing the now plucked flower heads into a large stainless steel sieve, Shaw begins to shake out the dirt from it.

 

Satisfied the flower heads are clean, Shaw puts down the sieve and opens a tray of the dehydrator, which is sitting close by on the counter top, and replenishes the empty tray with the freshly plucked and clean flower heads. Placing a mesh lining over the freshly plucked flowers, Shaw closes the dehydrator tray and grabs the kettle from the hob.

 

All the while Gen is taking photos of Shaw, _snap, snap,_ Shaw having already forgotten about Gen.

 

 

 _Spark_ , Shaw switches on the gas hob, and leaves the kettle to boil. Grabbing the steel sieve, Shaw cleans it and places it back on the dish rack to let it dry before taking the flower planter back out onto the balcony. Leaving it there to plant more seeds later.

 

Taking a couple of breaths of fresh air, and stretching out again, Shaw strides back to the kitchen, _thud, thud,_ as Shaw grabs the tea pot, strainer and mugs from the cupboard. Opening another cupboard, Shaw grabs the honey. Honey specially purchased from a local rooftop bee keeper, fresh.

 

As Shaw looks down at her utensils and ingredients while still waiting for the kettle to boil, _'I'm missing something'....._ Shaw opens another dehydrator tray and takes some of the already dried camomile flower heads and places it into the strainer.

 

 _'Ah!'_ as Shaw moves to the fridge and back, some ginger now in her hand. _Chop, chop, chop,_ as Shaw slices the ginger into small thin slices, finishing just as the kettle _whistles_ as it finally boils. Putting down the knife and turning off the hob, Shaw removes the kettle and fills the tea pot with the boiled water.

 

Placing the kettle back down, Shaw continues by scoping the sliced ginger into the tea pot, and then grabs a spoon, scooping two generous servings of honey into the pot before placing the spoon into the pot, stirring the honey into the ginger water. As Shaw watches what's left of the honey on the spoon also dissolve into the hot water, she grabs the strainer and replaces the spoon with the strainer and tea pot lid. Smiling, Shaw completes her camomile tea. _Snap...._

 

Letting it brew for a few minutes, Shaw then pours out three mugs, and turns to hand one, _snap,_ to Gen.

  
Looking at Shaw's face, Gen drops her camera onto her chest and grins at Shaw before taking the mug. Shaw takes the other two and the three head to the bedroom, where they greet Root with the tea, to help with the nausea. _That_ , and it was dinner time.....

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

Waking up to a flask and mug by the bedside, it was fast becoming the comforting norm for Root to see Shaw make tea for her, as her eyes also land expectantly, on a photo album, placed next to her on the empty side of the bed.

 

Smiling to herself, Root picks up the flask and pours the tea into the mug, the steam still drifting from it as it lands in the mug. Placing the flask back, Root picks up the beautifully bounded paper album, and opens it. _'Just Tea,'_ she reads on the first page. The words were drawn in coloured pen and neatly decorated with instant snap shot styled rectangular photos around the words.

 

Tilting her head in affection, Root continues to flick through the hobby craft altered album, exposing herself to photos of the sunset behind the camomile plants on the porch, Shaw tending to the planter, Shaw cooking, Shaw and Bear taking a run to the rooftop bee hive keeper to both look at the bees and purchase fresh honey. A shot of the dancing shadows of the camomile flowers across the living room floor. Some sneaky shots of Root gazing at Shaw as she prepares the tea, angled shots of the ginger and honey, as well as the kettle, different tea pots, cups and mugs. Gen had laid out each photo and page into a fun presentation.

 

Sipping on the tea, as Root turns each page of the album, it just added more sweetness than any honey in the tea ever would, and it helped Root's morning sickness fade more quickly that day. Turning to the final pages of the album, the words _'_ _Just Tea, Extraordinarily Ordinary'_ was drawn across the two pages. On one of the pages, a simple dulled and fuzzy snap shot of Root, gazing at Shaw while between them Gen is hugging Shaw while Shaw looks down at Gen. In the foreground corner of the same photo is Bear's butt, clearly having knocked the tripod over as the camera took that photo. Next to this family photo was the baby scan of her little brother, followed by a sticker with an American and Russian flag. A fresh camomile flower is tapped next to it. To one corner a DIY pocket is created into the album, and within the pocket was the Order of Lenin. While on the opposite page, a baby photo of Gen with her Mama and Dedushka stuck onto it. A drawing of a beautiful firey red orange firebird covering the rest of this entire page. Also on it is a fresh rose flower tapped next to it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_Past, Russia:_

 

Running out from their small stone house and down the short garden path to the end, the toddler stops and kneels on the grass.

 

“You see Gen, this is camomile,” as Gen looks eagerly to her mother, who is also kneeling in front of the flower beds. “We can eat them, make tea with them, smell them, use them for decoration. See how it cheers up the garden, don't you think?” As Oksana turns to her daughter smiling and offering her a small spade.

 

Gen takes the spade and looks again at the flower bed full of camomile and chrysanthemum. Nearby were roses, with long large green spiky stalks. Emulating her mother, Gen scopes some compost and lays it on top of the already prepared flower bed. Then taking some camomile seeds, Gen pushes the seeds into the compost, then drags her spade over the compost again, smoothing it out. Satisfied, Gen looks to her mother.

 

Laughing lightly, “now remember to look after these precious National flowers. Though you can find them everywhere in Russia, it doesn't mean it's not unique, or unwanted. For centuries we have been using these precious flowers for medicational purposes, and they can grow in the cold, and adapt to the heat. Though they are small, they are resilient, have many uses, beautiful and versatile.” Oksana finishes by taking the watering cannister and water the flower bed.

  
Gen was too young to understand the full meaning of her mother's words that day, but by instinct, she never once felt unwanted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery tea from If I Should Forget You finally makes an appearance. 
> 
> Just Tea is set after Full Circle and before If I Should Forget You. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Firebird is part of Russian folklore. Depending on the version or adaptation of the story that is read, the general message from the different stories are about courage and enduring a hard journey.


End file.
